From One World to Another Sequel (working title)
by utopianking
Summary: Takes place 17 years after previous story. Follow Hope's Light and her friends as they have to save Equestria from the Elements of Vice and Oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Duelists, Bronies, random people, welcome to the sequel to From One World to Another. This story takes place 17 years after the original and follows the adventures of Hope's Light and her friends. The problem is I don't have a title. So I want fans to send in title ideas. You'll get a shout out and a possible OC entry.**_

_**Hope: We need to get the disclaimer in.**_

_**UK: Right. I don't own MLP, Yugioh, Blue Dusk, or Timid Turvy. They belong to their respective owners.**_

**Chapter 1**

The door to a dark bedroom opened and a Pegasus colt crawled in. Then he flapped his wings and slowly moved above the pony sleeping in its bed. When he stopped flapping his wings he was surprised to find he was suspended in mid-air by a white magic aura.

Hope's Light pulled off the covers and said, "Nice try Halo. You nearly got me."

"How do you do that sis?" Halo Wing asked as he was lowered to the ground.

"You try that every day. Maybe you should not try to wake me up every day."

"Okay hope. Dad wanted me to tell you that it was time for breakfast."

"Thanks, now get out of here squirt."

As Halo got out of the room Hope levitated her glasses onto her nose. She got up and opened her curtains, squinting at the flood of sunlight. Her room was mainly painted in blues and reds, with a giant, gold diamond painted on the ceiling above her bed.

Hope was a grey mare, just a slightly lighter shade than her mother. Her mane and tail were light brown, with a blonde streak and her tail curled as she ran a brush through it. The two most peculiar things about her were the fact she was still a blank flank, and one of her eyes was gold and the other was blue.

Hope walked downstairs where her parents were eating pancakes. Her mother was Ditzy Do, a Pegasus with a grey coat and blonde mane. Her eyes were gold, but they were cockeyed. Her father was a unicorn by the name of Zach. He used to be a human and was the current duel monsters champion. He had a light blue coat and a brown mane. His own eyes were blue.

"Mornin'," Hope said as she sat down and began to levitate pancakes onto a plate.

"Good morning Hope," Ditzy said. Zach just moved his newspaper out of the way and waved because he had food in his mouth. Zach went back to his paper for a second before nearly choking.

"Are you alright?" Hope asked as she spread peanut butter on her food. Zach usually choked over something during meals. He just drank some milk and inhaled.

"I'm fine," he replied, "But Blueblood disappeared."

The former Prince Blueblood was a pony who was supposed to be catatonic in Canterlot after trying to kill Zach.

"It's probably nothing," Ditzy said, "He can't get far."

Hope decided to change the subject, "Guess what tomorrow is?"

"Happy early birthday Hope," Halo said as he walked by, wearing the helmet he wore while flying.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked.

"I'm meeting up with Crescent and Starlight. We're going to finish fixing up the clubhouse at Applejack's place."

Crescent and Starlight were the children of Zach's friend Flutter Night and Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Have a good time," Zach said. Ditzy added, "Make sure to not crash into any more trees. I'm not sure how you inherited my clumsiness."

As Halo left Hope finished eating her breakfast and grabbed her saddlebags off the chair, "I'm heading out."

"Remember that Dinky and Pip are coming later," Zach said as Hope closed the door. Dinky was Hope's older sister and Pip was her husband.

Hope began to trot towards the Everfree Forest when a hoof shot out and tripped her. Hope looked back and saw a mare laughing.

"Why did you do that Crown?" Hope asked as her horn began to spark, black.

"I just wanted to get your attention, Blank Flank," Ruby Crown said. She was the sister of Diamond Tiara.

"What did you want? I'm busy."

"Oh, right. You're going to hang out with that beast of a marefriend."

Hope's horn began to glow black and a voice behind her said, "Shut up Crown."

Hope's horn suddenly stopped glowing as she turned around to find a black Pegasus stallion walking towards her.

"Thanks Dusk," Hope said.

"Why are defending her?" Crown asked, "She's just the spoiled little daughter of a good duelist. She probably just has some good cards her daddy gave her."

A white halo appeared near Hope's hoof and moved up her leg, creating a silver duel disk. It was a present from Discord for her sweet sixteen, "I've had to use my allowance to buy a good chunk of my deck. Only about ten monsters came from my dad."

Crown pulled a duel disk out of her saddlebags and said, "Then let's see how well you do against my new deck of powerful cards."

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Ruby Crown: 8000**

"I'll go first," Crown said, "I activate Gem-Knight fusion to fuse the Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Tourmaline in my hand to summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine (ATK 1400). I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I use the effect of Photon Thrasher to summon it (ATK 2100). Now I summon Photon Crasher (ATK 2000). I tribute my monsters to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000).

A strange thing appeared in front of hope and she used her magic to throw it into the air. Particles of light flew into the thing and Galaxy-Eyes appeared.

"I now activate Xyz Plant to summon a level eight monster (ATK 0). I overlay my dragon and Xyz Plant to Xyz Summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000)! Attack with **Eternity Photon Stream***!"

**Ruby Crown: 8000-5400**

"You may have forgotten about my Aquamarine's effect; I can return your monster to your hoof," Crown said with a smirk.

"Not quite. I activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos straight from my hoof. This allows me to Rank-Up my Galaxy-Eyes, removing the target of your effect. Come forth Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (ATK 4500)."

Crown's eyes widened as she saw the golden three-headed dragon. Hope smirked and said, "Since I used a quick-play spell, I can attack again. Go **Ultimate Tachyon Spiral**!"

**Ruby Crown: 5400-900**

The second attack sent Crown flying back a couple feet. When she stood up she said, "See, your deck is totally overpowered."

"Then how about I even the playing field? I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Dark Hole to destroy Neo-Tachyon Dragon. I set a card and end my turn."

Crown drew, "It's time to deal some damage. First I use Temple of Kings. Now we can activate traps the same turn we set them. I set and activate Fragment Fusion. By banishing the three Gem-Knights in my graveyard I can summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond (ATK 2900). Attack Hope directly with Diamond Sword Strike!"

"I activate Negate attack to stop your attack."

"I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I reveal Rank-Up-Magic the Seventh One! Now I can use its effect to summon Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus (ATK 2500). Now can use the effect of Seventh One to evolve it. Come forth Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus (ATK 2800)."

"Why would you summon a monster with fewer points than mine?" Crown asked.

"Because it has a great effect. When Star Cestus has Comet Cestus as an Xyz Material, I can use one up to destroy your monster and you take damage equal to its attack points."

The Chaos Number punched Master Diamond, causing it to shatter. Then Crown yelped a bt when the shards hit her.

**Ruby Crown: 900-0**

"See you later Crown," Hope said, "Better luck next time."

As Hope walked away Dusk walked up to her and said, "I still don't understand how holograms can hurt ponies a little."

"Hope shrugged as best as she could while walking, "Dad told me once it had to do with the natural magic of Equestria solidifying the holograms, just not hard enough to seriously injure. So your siblings are hanging out with Halo today?"

Dusk was Night's oldest son, "Yeah. I hope your brother wears his helmet this time."

"He is."

Hope and dusk walked a bit further in silence until they reached the edge of the Everfree Forest. Four ponies were waiting for them.

"Hey there Turvs," Hope said walking up to her marefriend and giving her a kiss, "How's it going?"

"Hi Hope," Timid Turvy said, "I'm doing just fine."

Timid Turvy was the daughter of Discord and Fluttershy. Her body looked somewhat lionfish, though she had an eagle claw instead of a left forehoof. Her mane and tail were pink and black striped and her tail looked a bit dragonish. She had a regular Pegasus wing and a bat wing. One eye was red and the other was blue.

"Took you two long enough," another pony, Rainbow Blitz, said. He was the son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin and looked like a guy version of his mother.

"Seriously," Daring Dash, Blitz's twin sister said.

"I had to duel Crown, again," Hope explained.

"What deck this time?" Blitz asked.

"Gem-Knights." Both Blitz and Daring pulled out some bits from their saddlebags and gave them to the fourth pony, Honeycrisp. She was Applejack and Rarity's daughterand was the spitting image of Rarity, except she was an Earth Pony.

Hope turned towards the forest and said, "To the arena!"

Turvy tapped Hope on the shoulder, "Um, could I try teleporting us there. Dad said I should be practicing."

"Sure thing. Just make sure Dusk doesn't end up in the Crystal Empire again."

"Okay." Turvy concentrated and snapped her talons, causing the group to disappear.

In a couple moments the group reappeared in the courtyard of a castle. Hope ran behind a pillar and proceeded to puke up her breakfast.

_Why is it when I get teleported I always get sick?_

After Hope was done she said, "Okay, who wants to duel?"

"I would," a voice echoed throughout the courtyard. After a moment Discord appeared.

"How did you know we were here?" Hope asked.

"I come to the ancient castle of the princesses every Wednesday. I've been watching you duel, and the deck you use."

Hope gulped and Turvy said, "Maybe you shouldn't duel her Dad."

"Don't worry Turvy. I won't hurt your marefriend. So what do you say?"

Hope summoned her duel disk and replaced the deck with one from her saddlebag, "I'm in."

**Discord: 8000**

**Hope's Light: 8000**

"Ladies first," Discord said.

"Fine," Hope said as she drew. She looked at the cards in her hoof and said, "Are you sure?"

"Do it."

"Fine. I activate the field spell Realm of Shadows."

A pillar of dark energy erupted in the center of the field and filled the entire courtyard.

**Woohoo. The first chapter is done. Now for the authors notes.**

*******This is how I'm writing attack and effect names**

**^The conception method of Honycrisp doesn't matter.**


	2. Darkness

Hope's Light just activated the field spell Realm of Shadows, the same card used by Darkness while in control of Lux's body. The glow around her horn and her cards turned black.

"While I control this field spell I can special summon Shadow Beast Destroyer (ATK 3000). When my Realm of Shadows is on the field all my Shadow Beasts gain 500 attack points (ATK 3000-3500) while yours will lose the same amount. I summon Shadow Beast Harpy (ATK 1300-1800).

A black Harpy with purple armor appeared on the field.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Discord raised his lion arm and a yin yang appeared on it. The light side extended outward and Discord drew, "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick. Now I banish it to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK 2800-2300). I now summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000-2500). I activate Burst Stream of Destruction to destroy all your monsters."

Blue-Eyes shot a beam of energy that vaporized both Shadow Beasts.

Hope pulled out her deck and looked through it, "When my Harpy is destroyed by battle or card effect I can summon two more (ATK 1300-1800x2)."

"I still attack one with my Red-Eyes."

**Hope's Light: 8000-7500**

One of Hope's face-downs raised, "I activate Shadow Summoner to special summon three Shadow Tokens with attack points the same as the damage I took (ATK ?-500x3)."

"Since I used Burst Stream of Destruction I can't use Blue-Eyes to attack," Discord said, "I set two cards, but before I end my turn I must ask, how did you get those cards."

Hope sat there for a moment, _He's already seen my deck, it's not like there's much of a point to keep it a secret._

"It all started about two years ago…"

**[Flashback]**

Hope, Dusk, Turvy, Blitz, Daring, Honeycrisp, and two other mares were walking through the Everfree, hope and Turvy cutting through the occasional vine.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Turvy asked.

"Of course I'm sure Turvs," Hope said as she held up a piece of paper, "I took a map from the library."

"Technically I took the map," Dusk corrected, "And I'm not sure it was right to take it from Mom's special safe without asking."

"Come on Dusky," one of the other mares, Cherry Pie, said, "It can't be that bad…"

"…if the map wasn't in the Canterlot archives," the other mare, Cinnamon Pie, finished."

"Yeah," Hope continued, "Besides, we'll put it right baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

As she was walking hope fell down a small ravine. She looked up and saw a light coming from a nearby cave, "I think I found it guys."

"But how do we get down there?" Turvy asked.

"Turvy," Daring said, "You do realize you can fly, right?"

"We found some stairs!" the Pie twins yelled in unison.

Once the others went down the stairs the group went to the cave. Inside was a giant crystal tree.

"The Tree of harmony," Hope muttered in wonder. Her eyes, unnoticed by the others, began to turn red as she began to walk towards the tree.

"Perhaps you shouldn't go towards the giant crystal tree," Honeycrisp said.

"It'll be fine," Hope absentmindedly said as she reached out to touch the tree. As soon as she touched the tree, the crystal pedestal the second set of the Elements of Harmony*** **came from began to glow black. Everypony turned towards the pedestal as the dark glow solidified into a deck of cards. Hope picked up the cards with her magic and went through them.

"These are… the Shadow Beasts," Hope said, her eyes widening.

**[End Flashback]**

"Interesting," Discord said, "But now I wonder how you touching the magic tree gave you these cards."

Hope shrugged and drew a card, "I have no idea but they're strong. I activate my face-down Dark Rebirth to bring back my Harpy (ATK 1300-1800). I now activate Shadow Calling to send to the graveyard my remaining Tokens and my Shadow Beast Stalker to summon Shadow Beast King Oberon (ATK 2500-3000). When Oberon is summoned I can bring back the monsters used to summon it, so return Shadow Beast Stalker (1200-1700). I now overlay my two level four Harpies and my level four Stalker!"

The monsters turned into black overlay units and flew into the shadows. A human in jet-black armor riding a horse rode into the dim moonlight.

"Come to me Shadow Beast Knightmare (ATK 2400-2900). I attack Blue-Eyes with Oberon."

The fairy-ish fiend slashed through the dragon and destroyed it.

**Discord: 8000-7500**

"I now attack with Knightmare!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow," Discord countered, "This stops your attack."

Hope grumbled before saying, "I activate the effect of Shadow Beast Knightmare, by using an overlay unit I can add a Shadow Beast from my deck to my hand. I end my turn."

Discord drew, "I activate the effect of Red-Eyes to bring back Blue-Eyes (ATK 3000-2500). Now I use my face-down Level Returner to make my Red-Eyes level eight. Now I overlay my Red and Blue-Eyes dragons to xyz summon Set, God of Chaos (ATK 3500-3000)."

A human wearing a loincloth and with the head of a creature nopony recognized appeared. Discord raised his arm, his final card in hand, "I activate the field spell Sea of Chaos!"

The world turned from a black area to a rock outcropping surrounded by black and yellow 'water' in the center of this sea was an obelisk.

"Because of this card the points of all monsters returns to normal (ATK 3000-3500)(3000-2500)(2900-2400). Also, I only need Set to bring out my ultimate monster. I overlay Set to perform an Extend Xyz Summon!"

Hope gasped a little. An Extend Xyz Summon was when two or more xyz monsters were used to xyz summon. The cards were rare, and Discord undoubtedly had a really powerful one.

"Come forth Apophis the Chaos Snake (ATK 3000)."

Hope looked around but saw no monster. Perhaps it was a dud?

"I now use two overlay units to be able to attack you directly. Attack with **Chaos Devouring**!"

A giant snake rose out of the Sea of Chaos. It was blood red and had long fangs and black eyes. It lunged at Hope, who was flung several feet.

**Hope's Light: 7500-4500**

"Hope!" Turvy cried out as she ran over to her marefriend.

Hope stood up, using Turvy as a crutch, and said, "Hey Turvs, how come you never told me your dad was such an awesome duelist? But my dad is better."

Discord pretended to be shocked and said, "I am hurt. Your father may be a good duelist, but he has never faced the likes of me. I end my turn."

Hope picked her cards beck up and drew. The new card was Shadow Beast Miasma.

_I could summon Dark Leviathan, but Dad might see it. My other card is Shadow Beast Goblin though, and he can't do anything right now. But on the other hoof, if I use Leviathan's effect I can win this._

"Hey Discord," Hope called out, "Can you put a barrier around the field? I'm gonna try something I haven't before."

Discord snapped his talons and a pink barrier appeared, separating the duelist from their observers.

"Thanks. I summon Shadow Beast Miasma (ATK 0). Now I use its effect to copy the stats of Oberon (ATK 0-2500). I overlay Miasma and Oberon…"

The two monsters transformed into overlay units and flew into a black vortex that appeared on the ground.

"I sacrifice these monsters to bring forth the spirit of Darkness itself. Come forth, Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000)!"

The Leviathan began to appear, rising out from the overlay network until it was only about sixty feet high. The rest of it was still in the network.

Hope felt a rush of power as she looked at her monster. It was almost as if Darkness was still within the monster, willing her to use its power.

"I use the effect of Dark Leviathan, by using an overlay unit I can destroy every card on the field and for every monster destroyed I get life points and my monster gets attack points equal to the combined points of monsters (ATK 4000-9400)."

**Hope's Light: 4500-9900**

When Apophis was destroyed, a black shadow stayed behind. It flew and destroyed Dark Leviathan.

"What the heck?"

"When Apophis is destroyed by an effect I can banish all monsters that are left on the field," Discord explained, "And considering that was probably the only move you could think of I'll go now." Discord drew, "I activate the spell Card of Sanctity to so both of us can draw until both of us have six cards."

Discord's claw glowed white as he placed it on his deck, "Go, Chaos Draw!"

"A Chaos Draw?" Hope was confused.

"Why are you doing that Dad?" Turvy asked, "That's cheating!"

"Come on Turvy, it's not an official duel. And to answer your question, a Chaos Draw allows me to choose the cards I want to draw, as long as they're in my deck. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Apophis (ATK 3000). I now activate the spell Chaos Shift. This allows me to use Apophis as an overlay unit for a Chaos Xyz or a Chaos Number, but you get to choose which one."

Discord materialized some cards and they floated over to Hope. Two were Numerronius the Divine Giant and Numerronius Numeronia. The third was Barian, the King of Wishes. Hope chose Barian because the other two could take her out in one turn.

"I summon Chaos Xyz Barian, the King of Wishes (ATK 0)."

The giant Barian warrior appeared and roared.

"Barian's attack points are equal to the number of overlay units it possesses (ATK 0-1000) so I activate two copies of Overlay Regen (ATK 1000-3000). I attack with Barian!"

Hope's duel disk blocked most of the impact, but she still stumbled, panting.

**Hope's Light: 9900-6900**

"Are you alright Hope? I'll stop the duel right now."

Hope stood back up, "No way Discord." She looked over to her friends, "Sorry guys, but nopony's given me this much of a challenge beside Dad."

-Location Shift-

Zach was sitting in his store, waiting for customers.

"Achoo. Weird, there must be a lot of pollen today."

-Location Shift-

She was met with a bunch of 'none takens' and she turned back to Discord, "I've not lost yet. I draw and activate the spell Different Dimension Reincarnation to discard a card and bring back Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000). I now use my own copy of Overlay Regen to allow Leviathan to use his effect one more turn (ATK 4000-7000)."

**Hope's Light: 6900-9900**

"Not Barian!" Discord cried out dramatically.

"Yes! Now Dark Leviathan, attack with **Total Darkness Destroyer**!"

"I'll still have points!"

"Nope, I activate Ego Boost to give Dark Leviathan another thousand attack points (ATK 7000-8000)."

Dark Leviathan shot out a beam of energy that hit Discord.

**Discord: 7500-0**

Discord fell to his knees from the attack and Turvy ran over to him. He just waved her by, "That card is powerful Hope, be careful when you use it."

Hope nodded and sat down, "That was the first time I ever got the nerve to summon it."

Everypony looked around for a moment before Hope said, "Who am I going to duel next?"

-Location Shift-

Deep within Tatarus, there was a crystal that looked like a creature was inside. The crystal cracked slightly.

"So much power. But I need more. Though the doings of the human and his daughter will give me the strength I need."

**UK: So Hope has use of Dark Leviathan now. And just who is this mysterious creature in Tartarus?**

**?: I am-**

**UK: Shut it! Now I should do the disclaimer: I only own my OCs, original cards, and storyline.**

**Authors notes:**

***That's my headcanon for the box.**

**^The real-life Card of Sancity sucks, so Zach had Discord pull the anime version into Equestria.**


	3. Birthday

**Chapter 3: Birthday**

Hope and her friends were walking back towards her house, ready to sit and rest after a long day of dueling. Hope herself had to wait a few hours to duel again because of the duel against Discord, though she had to use her Photon's. She only used her Shadow Beasts once a week. Once she tried twice in one day, she nearly passed out and had to makeup an excuse about trying to teleport.

"I wonder what flavor of muffin Ditzy will make this year," Dusk said. Every year Ditzy made a special birthday muffin. Nopony was able to know what flavor it would be, not even Zach.

"I don't know," Hope replied, "But I may have an idea. Last week the twins told me that they overheard Pinkie getting an order for a pound of peanut butter." She licked her lips, "Peanut butter."

Blitz poked Turvy to get her attention, "Maybe you could get some so she can lick-"

Blitz was lifted up in the air by a white magic aura, "Shut up Blitz."

She put him down and opened the door to her home and smiled, "Dinky!"

Hope ran up to her older sister and gave her a hug. The purplish-grey mare smiled, "It's nice to see you too sis. You should say hi to another pony."

Hope pulled away and went to Dinky's side, which was extended, "Hi there future niece or nephew."

Hope looked up and motioned to her friends, "Come inside guys. Go and sit while I catch up with Dinky."

All of Hope's friends left the room.

"Where's Pip at?" Hope asked. Pip was Dinky's husband and had given up the name Pipsqueak years before, though he was still smaller than the average stallion.

"He's talking to Dad," Dinky replied, "He wanted some advice about foals."

Hope giggled a bit, "How's the Empire?"

Dinky was currently living in the Crystal Empire as a researcher. She chose the Empire because of the special knowledge crystals that could only be activated through crystal magic, which she could use.

"It's great. I got your present there too."

Ditzy walked into the room, a tray of muffins in one hoof, "Hey girls, I finished some peanut butter and chocolate muffins. You can have some if you give some to your friends."

_Peanut butter muffins? There goes that idea._

"Thanks," Hope said, levitating the muffins, "Let's go into the living room and eat these."

The living room of Hope's house was painted a light green color, with pictures adorning the walls. The wall farthest from the door had a fireplace built in. Hope's friends and Halo were sitting on one of the couches while Zach and Pip were dueling on the coffee table.

Hope popped a muffin in her mouth and said, "I thought you were supposed to be giving him advice."

"I did," Zach replied, "Do you not think my fatherly knowledge can be summed up in two minutes. Now I believe it was Pip's turn."

Hope looked at the table. Both players' life points were even at 1500. Zach only had Utopia on the field while Pip's had a face-down.

"I flip my Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World," Pip said, "Now I return him to my hoof to return Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World to the field (ATK 2700). Now I summon The Fabled Cerrburrel (ATK 1000)."

"You're using Dinky's deck?" Hope asked.

"I lent it to him," Dinky said, taking a muffin.

"Yes," Pip said, "Apparently my wife doesn't trust my deck. I tune Cerburrel to Grapha and Synchro summon Fabled Leviathan (ATK 3000). I attack Utopia."

"I use Utopia's effect to negate your attack," Zach said.

"I end my turn."

Zack levitated the top card of his deck, "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force to evolve Utopia into Number 39: Beyond the Hope (ATK 3000). I attack Leviathan and my monster's effect reduces your monster's attack points to zero (ATK 3000-0)."

**Pip: 1000-0**

Dinky put her forelegs around Pip's neck, "Nice try. You'll win next time." She looked at the clock "I'm heading to bed."

Hope sat down the muffins and asked, "I'm bit tired from the dueling I did today. I managed to beat Discord."

Zach blinked multiple times, "You dueled Discord? Did he use a Chaos draw?"

"Yeah. I was just too good. Could the girls stay in my room tonight?"

"Sure. Just make sure your door stays open."

"Thanks Dad." Hope hugged Zach. Daring gave her brother a wing bump and the three girls went upstairs."

-Timeskip-

Hope was in the middle of a duel. Her opponent was obscured by tendrils of red and black energy.

"I overlay my monsters," the figure said. Its monsters turned into overlay units and just hovered in midair. A glowing red ring appeared and the figure put it on and began to chant, "With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we will burn you all—that is your fate!"

The red aura around the figure began to solidify, giving the figure a demonic appearance.

"My rage shall consume you!" the figure cried out as it materialized a red energy weapon and slashed down at Hope.

"Hope! Wake up!" Hope opened her eyes and found that Turvy was violently shaking her.

Zach burst in and yelled, "What's going on?"

Hope gently pushed Turvy off of her and said, "I had a nightmare."

"You were screaming," Daring said, "I say that's a bit more than a simple nightmare."

Zach sat down on the bed, "I'm just glad your mother and siblings are heavier sleepers than I am. What was that dream about?"

"I was dueling somepony," Hope said, "They used the strangest summoning chant: With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we will burn you all—that is your fate."

"Were you looking at my Green Lanterns?"

Hope was confused. While she did know Zach had Discord bring a bunch of comics from Earth. She picked up one and was immediately disturbed by something ripping out another creature's heart, "I looked at one, but those words weren't in it."

Zach frowned for a moment, "Weird, but it's probably nothing. Just get back to- "Hope's alarm clock went off, "Or not. I'm going to get the others up."

After Zach left Hope said, "Thanks for waking me up Turvy."

Hope and Turvy hugged. After a minute Daring said, "Will you two just make out already?"

The two mares looked at their friend and smiled. They jumped on top of Daring and locked her in a group hug.

After about two minutes of being trapped in the embrace Daring managed to squirm out, "Let's have breakfast. I want to see what kind of muffin Hope gets."

The mares ran downstairs and found everypony else was already there. Dinky, Pip, and Halo were at the table; Zach was making pancakes; and Ditzy was standing around holding a muffin.

Hope quickly took her place at the table and asked, "Can I have my muffin?"

Ditzy placed the muffin in front of her daughter, "Try to savor it. Your brother helped me out this year."

Hope gave Halo a stare that would have made Fluttershy proud, "You knew what the muffin was and never told me?"

"Sorry sis," Halo said, holding up a plate as if to shield himself from his sister's wrath, "Mom swore me to secrecy."

"Well, it's time to see how you did."

Hope levitated the muffin to her mouth and right before she bit it the muffin said, "Yay! I get to die!"

Hope pulled away the muffin and saw that it had grown a little face and limbs. She looked at Turvy, who blushed and snapped her claws, returning the muffin to normal.

Hope laughed and sighed at the same time before biting into the muffin. She felt the taste of peanut butter on her tongue, which made her happy. Then she could taste maple syrup from northern Equestria. Finally, she found sweet, succulent, blueberries.

She devoured the muffin greedily before saying, "You have to let Halo work on the muffin every year. This was the best one yet."

Halo gave Ditzy a wing bump and said, "Thanks sis."

Zach flipped a pancake onto a plate and showed it to everypony. It was heart shaped.

"Don't forget that it's also the day your mother and I got married," he said, pulling Ditzy in for a kiss.

The other mares laughed as Halo covered his eyes and said, "Eww, Mom and Dad are kissing."

After they all ate and finished breakfast Pinkie and her daughters came over and began to help set up the party. They got up streamers, balloons, folding tables, and chairs out into the back yard. Pinkie even managed to create a cake that looked like a life-size version of Hope, right down to her glasses and different colored eyes.

It was about noon when guests began to arrive. First it was Twilight, Flutter Night, Dusk, and the twins.

"Hey," Night said to Zach and Ditzy, "Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks Night," Zach replied, "How've you been?"

"Great. I can't believe that Hope is seventeen already."

"I agree," Twilight said, "It seems like yesterday she was coming to the library for magic lessons."

Hope walked over to the adults, trying to shake Crescent, and Starlight, Dusk's little siblings, off her legs, "Where's Spike and Sparkler."

A few years previously, Spike got married to Hope's sister Sparkler. This could technically make Zach and Night related.

"They told me they would be here soon," Twilight said.

Zach looked at his leg watch and Starlight who was a little, yellow, unicorn filly, asked, "Zach, why are you looking at your watch?"

Instead of answering Zach said, "Three, two, one."

As soon as Zach stopped counting down Discord and Fluttershy appeared out of nowhere. Turvy ran over and hugged her parents.

Hope was about to say something when a voice behind her said, "Hello Hope."

Hope jumped and turned around to see Honeycrisp, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. Mother always says a lady has to be able to move with silence and grace."

"That's right," Rarity said as she and Applejack came around the house. Rarity was levitating a box.

Hope looked up in the sky and saw two Rainbows and a blue streak coming towards them. Hope stepped to her right and just avoided getting a face full of Rainbow Blitz.

"Hey Blitz," Hope said as he stood up.

"Hey Hope," Blitz said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

Rainbow Dash went over to the present table and set a small box with a bow down.

-Timeskip 'cause the author is tired of intros-

After everpony got to the house Zach got a random soapbox and stood on it.

"Hello everypony," he said, "First off, happy birthday Hope! Now, would you like cake or presents first?"

Hope pointed to the tables with presents and Zach nodded. She picked up a random box with a card on top of it. She opened the card and found a crudely drawn picture of herself.

"Thanks Sapphire," she said as a little filly ran up to her and hugged her leg. Sapphire was Spike and Sparkler's three-year-old filly. She was dark purple with a green mane. Her eyes and tail resembled those of a dragon.

She opened the box to find a necklace. It was shaped like a yin-yang. She pulled on and thanked her sister and Spike.

From Rarity, Applejack, and Honeycrisp she got a dress and a bottle of cider (non-alcoholic). Sweetie Belle sent seven tickets to her next Manehatten concert through the mail. From Rainbow's family she got some flight goggles. From Dusk's family she got Starswirl the Bearded's Art of Matter Manipulation (Twilight's idea). From the Pies she got an instant party in a box. From Turvy, Fluttershy, and Discord she got three cards.

"Turvy was going to give you a romantic picnic," Discord said, "But I figured you should have these."

Hope looked at the cards and saw that they were Sea of Chaos, Set, and Apophis. She looked up at Discord, "You're giving me these Chaos cards?"

"I think that since you beat them you should get them."

Everypony at the party gathered around the cards and marveled.

"Seriously?" Blitz said.

"Yeah," Daring agreed, "These are some of the most powerful cards ever."

"Well," Zach said, "We're going to have to take the cake to go because Hope's last present isn't here."

"What?" Hope asked, confused.

"Just come on."

The ponies grabbed some pieces of cake on plates and followed Zach. Eventually they made it to the turbo track.

Turbo dueling was something started about ten years previously. Duel runners were created, though made for the comfort of ponies instead of based on a human design. There were specific tracks designated for dueling, with their own garages.

Zach stopped at one of these garages and said, "Behold!"

The door stayed shut. Zach sighed and said, "Discord, I thought we discussed this. I say behold and the door raises."

"Sorry, try again."

"Behold!"

The door of the garage rose, revealing a duel runner. It was golden with blue lines. Hope ran up to the runner and pored over every inch.

"I've wanted one of these for ages," she said.

"We know," Zach said, "Your mother finally agreed."

"So you finally got a duel runner," a snooty voice said.

Everypony turned around to find Ruby Crown standing near the garage, pads on her body. Her duel disk was on her leg.

"I challenge you to a turbo duel," Crown said.

Hope pulled on the helmet that was on the runner and said, "Let's go then!"

"But you can't drive a duel runner," Turvy said. Dusk and the R&D twins face-hoofed.

"I'll duel you on the ground," Crown said.

Hope summoned her duel disk and removed her helmet.

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Ruby Crown: 8000**

Ruby quickly took her turn before Hope could even draw, "I summon Psychic Commander (ATK 1400) and use Double Summon to summon Hushed Psychic Cleric (ATK 0) which is switched to defense (DEF 2100). I tune my Commander to my Cleric and Synchro summon Psychic Nightmare (ATK 2400). I end my turn."

Hope drew her six cards and realized her mistake. She had switched out her decks the day before and forgot to return them.

"Um, Crown," she said, "Can I switch decks? I accidently put an experimental one in my disk."

Crown shook her head, "There's no way you're backing out now. Play your cards."

"Fine." _I hope this doesn't hurt too much._

"I activate the field spell Realm of Shadows (ATK 2400-1900)."

The field turned dark and Crown nervously said, "W-what kind of field spell is this?"

Hope didn't answer, instead looking at her father. Zach turned so pale that he made Rarity look dark, but he didn't say a word.

"While I have this on the field I can summon Shadow Beast Destroyer and it gains 500 points (ATK 3000-3500). Now I summon Shadow Beast Miasma, whose stats become the same as Destroyer (ATK 3500). I overlay my monsters to xyz summon Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4500)."

As the Leviathan appeared Crown took a step back in fear, "That's the monster used by Shadow Walker!"

Hope nodded, her eyes turning red for a split second. Zach noticed this and looked at Dinky, who was grinding her teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

_"How in Equestria did she get these cards?" _he thought.

Hope continued her turn, "I use the effect of my monster to destroy everything and I both me and my monster get points equal to the points of destroyed monsters (ATK 4500-4000-5900)."

**Hope's Light: 8000-9900**

"I now activate the equip spell Shadow Armor. It doubles the points of my Leviathan (ATK 5900-11,800). Leviathan, atta-"

Hope looked back in forth between the monster and Crown.

_If my monster's attack can knock Discord to his knees, then this could seriously hurt Crown._

**"This mare always makes fun of you for no reason. She deserves what she gets." **Hope did not recognize the voice, but it seemed to come from Dark Leviathan.

_I don't care. She could be seriously hurt and I don't want to._

"I surrender!" Hope called out, pulling every card from her disk. Dark Leviathan disappeared, its voice leaving her mind.

Hope began to run home and disappeared in a flash of light. All of her friends began to run after her, except Zach. He picked up her cards and teleported.

Zach appeared in Hope's room and found her on her bed, crying.

She noticed he was there and said, "I'm sorry I almost hurt Crown."

"It's alright Hope," he replied, "But how did you get these cards?"

A dark shape appeared from the cards and took shape in the center of the room.

"**Hello Zach**," the shape said.

"Darkness."


	4. Chaos

**Chapter 4: Chaos**

Zach activated his duel disk and said, "I destroyed you eighteen years ago."

Darkness began to chuckle, **"I am the only being in this universe that cannot be destroyed under any circumstances. I can only be shifted to another host."**

"Then why choose my daughter?"

The door opened and all the ponies that were at Hope's party were on the other side and Zach said, "Spike, get a letter to Lux."

** "At least allow me to explain myself,"** Darkness objected, **"All I ask for is five minutes with my host, the Elements of Harmony, and Dinky Do."**

"Why would I agree-?"

"Fine," Hope interrupted.

Zach turned towards Hope and asked, "Why should we let this thing stay any longer?"

"Because I've used that deck for two years and this is the first time Darkness has ever spoken to me, let alone turned into a black cloud and hovered in my bedroom."

After a few minutes Zach sighed, "Fine. But only five minutes. Night, make sure the kids stay downstairs."

Night began to herd the kids downstairs while the Elements of Harmony, Dinky, Pip, and Ditzy entered the room.

"Why am I not in pain right now?" Dinky thought aloud.

**"I am making sure to contain my powers as a courtesy towards you and your child," **Darkness explained.

"Your five minutes start now," Zach said.

**"Before the beginning of time, there only existed me, Darkness. When this universe was created I came to this fledgling planet and fell into a dormant state. Millions of years later I was woken from my slumber by a being known as the Oblivion entity. **

** "This entity corrupted me. While I was originally existed as a balance for Light, Oblivion forced me to believe that the only thing that deserved existence was myself. I knew that I would need a host for my power, so I decided to create one. I went to the Crystal Empire and mated with the queen while under the guise of the king. The child was named Sombra."**

"Wait," Dinky interrupted, "Since Sombra was my birth father*****, would that make you my grandfather?"

**"Yes. Now stop interrupting me. When Sombra became of age I told him of his power and we took over the Empire. When Celestia and Luna used the Elements on Sombra, I was sent to another dimension. While I was there the one you call Lux found me and we made our deal. Over a millennia later when Zach tapped into the Elements of Harmony and ripped me from Lux, I was also purified of Oblivion's influence."**

Once Darkness stopped talking Zach said, "That was an interesting story, but why did you possess Hope?"

**"I have no idea." **When everypony had a confused look Darkness explained, **"Allow me to clarify, I don't know what force of the universe did it. It appears that I was drawn towards the most stable source of light in the area"**

"How was Hope the most stable source of light?" Ditzy asked, "She wasn't even born."

Darkness floated over to Zach, **"The answer is right here on his leg."**

Zach looked down at his duel disk, "Is it because of the Element of Love?"

**"Exactly. Hope was conceived while your body was under the influence of Love, which can only be wielded by one who can also use the other six. This fact makes it the strongest of all the Elements. It also makes Hope have a light capable of balancing my dark power. My powers within her were awakened when she came in contact with the Tree of Harmony. Now, I have been out of my host for too long, I must rest."**

Darkness returned to the cards it came from. Zach grabbed the deck with his magic, but Hope caught the cards with her hooves and held them close.

"Give me the deck," Zach said.

"No," Hope refused, "I think I need to have this deck for some reason."

"Even if Darkness is to be believed, I don't want you to have those cards."

Ditzy placed a hoof on Zach's shoulder, "Let her keep the cards."

Zach looked over at his wife in confusion (there seems to be a lot of that in this chapter), "Why should she keep them?"

"She can handle it. Look at Dinky. She can use Dark magic but she's totally fine."

Zach sighed in defeat, "Fine. But can you get a letter to Lux, Twilight. I want him to come here with his special deck."

Twilight nodded, "I'll have Spike send one later."

Everypony left the room except Zach, Ditzy, and Hope. Hope went over to her desk and said, "If I'm going to duel Lux then I'll need to take a good, long look at my deck."

Her parents nodded and hugged her. Both told her that they loved her while Zach also added to be careful with the deck.

When they closed the door Hope pulled out her Photon deck and said, "If you were meant to be a balance with Light, then let's see how well you do with my light."

-The next day-

Hope and her family were standing outside of their house, waiting for Lux to come and duel Hope.

"What can you tell me about this special deck Lux uses," Hope asked.

"We created it specifically to combat Darkness," Zach replied, "Lux and Celestia both infused it with their own light energy. But you'll probably find a way to beat it if you managed to beat Discord."

"There's the carriage," Halo called out.

Everypony watched as a carriage landed in the middle of street. Out of the carriage stepped a golden Alicorn wearing white armor.

"Hello Lux," Zach said, "It's good to see you again."

Lux had figured out how to shift his form to that of an Alicorn. He and Zach had also become good friends over the years.

"It's good to see you as well," Lux replied, "Though I wish I didn't have to duel."

Hope activated her duel disk, "I just want to duel. I had to miss my date because I had to prepare my deck for this."

"Well then," Lux began to glow, "Let us begin."

Lux returned to his human form. His armor changed from white to gold with white trim. His duel disk was on his arm.

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Lux: 8000**

Lux was about to draw when the Pie twins yelled, "Wait! We're coming."

Hope watched as her friends came running towards the duel. The Pie twins were wearing foam fingers.

"Thanks for coming," Hope said, "I'm going to beat this guy."

"I do not think so," Lux said, "Though I hope this will be fun. I summon Divine Light Defender (ATK 500). I will end my turn." Lux's monster was a humanoid with armor similar to his. It was carrying a large shield.

"One card?" Hope asked, "Is that all?"

"That is all I need."

"Fine then. I draw and activate Realm of Shadows (ATK 500-0)."

The field turned dark and Lux sighed, "I was still hoping that your father was pulling a prank."

"Hey!" Zach yelled.

Hope put a card on her duel disk, "I summon Shadow Beast Roc (ATK 1200-1700)." A black bird wearing purple armor appeared and flew over the field. "I attack your Defender with my Roc."

Lux's monster dropped behind its shield and Hope's monster bounced off.

**Hope's Light: 8000-7600**

"What just happened?" Hope asked.

"When my Divine Light Defender is attacked by a dark monster, it switches to defense mode (DEF 2100). Also, it cannot be destroyed by battle against dark monsters."

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Lux drew, "Since you control a dark monster I can special summon Divine Light Sword Master (ATK 2200-1700)." A monster that looked similar to Defender but had a long sword in both hands. "I attack your Roc, and since your monster is dark my monster gains 300 points (ATK 1700-2000)."

"I activate Shadow Drain. It lowers your monster's points until they're equal with mine (ATK 2000-1700)."

"But Divine Light monsters cannot be destroyed in battle against dark monsters, so you are the only one who gets hurt. I end my turn."

_So this is the special deck. It would be nearly impossible to beat with my old deck. _Hope grinned. _But this isn't my old deck._

Hope drew, "While I control Realm of Shadows, I can special summon Shadow Beast Destroyer (ATK 3000-3500). Now I summon Photon Crusher (ATK 2000-1500)." The Photon monster appeared, contrasting greatly with the dark surroundings.

"You put light monsters in your deck?" Zach asked.

Hope nodded, "I got the idea yesterday. Darkness told us that it was a balance for light. So now my deck is a balance of dark and light. I activate Photon Booster to make the attack points of my Photon Crusher 2000 (ATK 1500-2000). First, my Shadow Beast Destroyer attacks your Divine Light Sword Master."

"But he gains attack points (ATK 1700-2000)."

**Lux: 8000-6500**

"I'm guessing your monster's attack change lasts until the end of the damage step (ATK 2000-1700)," Hope said smugly as Lux nodded, "Then, I attack with Photon Crusher."

**Lux: 6500-6000**

"I end my turn (DEF 0)."

Lux drew, "You threw me off with that light monster, but I'm ready now. I activate the ritual spell Divine Light Ritual. I send a level eight monster in my hand to the graveyard to summon Divine Light Colossus (ATK 3000-2500)." A large man wearing armor appeared. He was about a hundred feet tall. "When my Colossus is summoned I can get rid of your field spell (ATK 2500-3000)."

The entire field returned to normal, revealing various ponies who were watching the duel intensely. Shadow Beast Destroyer fell to the ground and shattered.

"What happened to your monster?" Halo asked.

"Destroyer is destroyed when Realm of Shadows leaves the field," Hope explained.

"Now I attack your monster with my Colossus." Lux's monster crushed Hope's under its foot. "I set a card and end my turn."

Hope drew, "I summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon. I can tribute my monster to special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000)! I activate Xyz Plant and overlay my two cards to summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000)."

Hope's monster was far shorter than Lux's, but it was still more powerful.

"Galaxy-Eyes, attack with **Eternity Photon Stream**!"

**Lux: 6000-5000**

"I end my turn."

Lux drew, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Colossus (ATK 3000). I now activate DNA Transplant to make all monsters dark attribute. Now I activate Divine Doubler. If you control a dark monster I can double the level of a Divine Light monster I control, so I make my Defender level eight. I overlay my Defender and my Colossus to xyz summon Divine Light Nova Dragon (ATK 4000)." A giant dragon made of golden light appeared. It looked similar to a Neighsian breed of dragon. It looked similar to Dragulon. "I can detach and xyz material from this card to destroy a dark monster, like your Galaxy-Eyes! I attack you directly."

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Number 62!" Hope yelled as her monster reappeared behind her.

Lux stopped his attack, "I set a card and end my turn."

Hope drew, "I activate the effect of the Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon in my graveyard and attach it as an xyz material. Now I activate the spell Darkness Overlay. This allows me to use an overlay unit from one monster I control to xyz summon a Shadow Beast monster from my extra deck. Come forth, shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000!)!"

The Leviathan appeared and roared. Then Darkness said, **"It's good to be free!"**

"Darkness!" Lux appeared scared, "I activate the card Divine Shield. Now my monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects."

"I didn't plan on using Dark Leviathan. I now overlay my rank eight Dark Leviathan and Galaxy-Eyes!" As Hope chanted her flank began to glow, "I combine the forces of Dark and Light. Alone they are powerful, but combined they are unstoppable. Come forth, Apophis the Chaos Snake (ATK 3000)."

Apophis wove its way through the clouds and roared.

Hope's flank stopped glowing and she looked down at herself. On her flank was a yin-yang.

_Sweet, I have my cutie mark. Now to win._

"I equip my monster with Shadow Armor to double its points (ATK 3000-6000). I now use the effect of Apophis. By using two overlay units I can attack directly. Go, **Chaos Devouring**!"

Apophis swooped down from the clouds and rammed its head into Lux, knocking him down.

**Lux: 5000-0**

As the monsters faded away Hope closed her eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hope!" Zach called out as he ran towards his daughter. He held her in his forelegs and tried to wake her up.

Lux walked over to Zach and said, "Allow me to see if she is alright."

Lux's hand began to glow as he put it on Hope's chest. After a minute he removed his hand and said, "She will be fine. That duel took a lot out of her. Just take her up to her room."

"Can you remove Darkness from her?" Zach asked.

Lux shook his head, "The Divine Light cards I used should have loosened its hold, but her soul is completely wound around Darkness. Her cutie mark shows that, though she might begin to manifest more control over shadow magic."

"I can help her control it," Dinky said, "Though I can't perform it while I'm pregnant."

Lux smiled, "That's good. I want you to tell her I had a good time dueling and that she is excellent. She'll give you a run for your crown Zach."

Lux returned to his Alicorn form and was about to enter the chariot when Ditzy remembered something, "Yesterday we talked to Darkness. It said something about a creature called Oblivion. Do you know what it is?"

Lux turned pale, "Just enough to know it's far worse than Darkness."

-Location Shift-

A cloak being walked down a dark hall. It stopped in front of a large mirror and removed its hood, revealing the face of a black dragon, "Master, you awaken."

The image in the mirror shifted to show the crystal in Tartarus. The being in the crystal began to speak, "Yes. The mare's power is growing. But her Chaos will not be enough to give me all the power I need."

Seven cards began to form and passed through the mirror, landing in the dragon's hands.

"Release these cards into the world," the creature said, "They will feed me more power."

The dragon released his grip and six of the cards disappeared.

"Why is this card still here?" the dragon asked.

"That card has a destined wielder, but he does not have the level of anger needed for it to take shape. But you must go to Canterlot for the prize we discussed earlier."

"Yes, master Oblivion."

-Location: Canterlot-

Blueblood walked through the dark alleys of Canterlot.

_ Need more power. I used to have the royal bank account to buy whatever I wanted. Suits, mares. Now I have nothing._

A white card landed in front of Blueblood and he grasped it with his magic. A dark aura passed over his body and he heard a voice in his head.

"Greed."

-Location: Canterlot Castle-

Celestia was in bed, getting ready for Lux to come in. A card blew into the room from the window and landed under her bed.

"Sloth."

-Location: Manehatten-

A Pegasus couple was walking the streets of Manehatten. A white card appeared in front of them.

"Pride."

-Location: Everfree Forest-

A Changeling was walking through the forest, trying to get home. A card flew into her saddlebags.

"Lust."

-Location: Ponyville-

I'm going to take Sapphire to bed," Spike said, walking into the kitchen. He found the filly with a hoof in the jar of gems they kept.

"Now Sapphire," Spike said in a stern voice, "You know that you can't have gems before bed."

"Awww," Sapphire said, trying to be as cute as possible. Spike tried to resist, but reached into the jar and grabbed two emeralds. He gave one to Sapphire and said, "Don't tell Mom."

Spike put his emerald into his mouth and took Sapphire in his arms and went upstairs. A card blew into the room through the window and somehow landed under the jar.

"Gluttony."

-Location: Rich Manor-

Ruby Crown was in her room, poring over her cards. She kept mumbling to herself.

"How does that weirdo have everything? She has all the friends, all the most powerful cards, both of her parents are there and love her. The only reason I can even play Duel Monsters is because Dad thinks I can be used as a walking billboard. She gets to see her sisters on a regular basis while Diamond Tiara moved to Manehatten with Suri and never came back."

Crown shivered a bit and saw that her bedroom window was open. She went over and closed t. when she got back to her desk a new card was there. A voice began to speak to her.

"I feel your desires. Give in to the power of Envy."

The artwork began to appear on the card. Crown looked at it curiously. It said Element of Vice-Envious Archfield.

***The mane six along with Lux, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadence know about Sombra being Dinky's birth father.**


	5. Envy

**Chapter 5: Envy**

Dinky and Hope spent the next week training her control over her newfound shadow magic abilities. Hope discovered her abilities when she woke up and found crystals hanging from her bedroom ceiling. It took some time (and two fire extinguishers) but Hope was able to keep her powers in check and keep from randomly creating crystals or blowing stuff up when stressed or dueling. When it was time for Dinky and Pip to return to the Crystal Empire, Dinky told her that if she needed any help to contact her.

"Going fast, makes me feel alive. My heart beats in hyper drive," Hope sang as she rode her duel runner around the track. No pony was ever there early in the morning and it gave Hope a place to think and practice her driving. It was three days after Dinky left and the last day in Ponyville until she left to see Sweetie Belle's concert in Manehatten.

_Celestia, I love moving this fast."_

When Hope was on her duel runner she felt like she was flying. The only thing she ever envied about her friends was that she couldn't have was a pair of wings. While being a unicorn was awesome, Hope wanted to feel the wind through her mane.

Rainbow Blitz flew out in front of Hope and she came to a stop. Hope pulled off her helmet with her hooves and asked, "What's up?"

"Crown went nuts," Blitz yelled, "She's looking for you and is dueling anypony she can find! Last I saw Cherry and Cinnamon were keeping her busy."

"Not quite," Crown said as she pulled up beside Hope on her duel runner, "I challenge you to a duel."

Hope looked at Crown. She had an infinity with a slash through it on her side a few inches in front of her cutie mark.

_Weird. I should beat her so I can figure out what's going on._

Hope put her helmet back on, "Fine, I'm in."

Hope's turbo duel deck was more based around her Photons. She did include Dark Leviathan and Apophis, though they were nearly impossible to summon.

Hope and Crown activated their Speed World 2 field spells and took off.

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Ruby Crow: 8000**

Hope glided past the first turn on the track, "I'm going first. Draw! I activate Speed Spell – Overboost. This gives me six spell counters (SPC 6). I now activate the speed spell Speed Fusion. I fuse the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Photon Caesar in my hand to summon Twin Photon Lizard (ATK 2400). I activate the effect of my monster; I can tribute it to bring back the monsters used to summon it." Hope's monster split into Galaxy-Eyes (ATK 3000) and Photon Caesar (ATK 2000). "I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000). I end my turn, reducing my speed counters to one (SPC 1)."

Crown drew (Hope SPC 2) (Crown SPC 1), "I set a monster and one card and end my turn."

Hope drew (Hope SPC 3) (Crown SPC 2), "I set a card and attack your face-down."

The face-down was Pandaborg. Crown pulled a card from her deck, "When Pandaborg is destroyed I can summon a level four monster from my deck. Here comes Psychic Snail (ATK 1900)."

"I end my turn."

Crown drew (H SPC 4) (C SPC 3), "I summon Krebons (ATK 1200). I tune Krebons and Psychic Snail and synchro summon Psychic Nightmare (ATK 2400)."

_I just realized, this is the first time Crown has used the same deck twice. Strange._

"Since I have more than two speed counters I can activate Speed Spell – Double Summon. While I control a psychic monster I can summon Armored Axon Kicker without tributing (ATK 2200). I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Psycho-Kinetic Cannon (ATK 2800)."

A winged robot appeared. Its right arm was some sort of cannon while its left was an energy blade.

"I activate the effect of my Cannon, I can use an overlay unit and banish a psychic monster from my graveyard to destroy a monster you control. Go, **Psychic Bombardment**!"

Crown's monster raised its cannon arm and fired at Galaxy-Eyes, destroying it.

"I attack you directly."

As the monster raised its blade arm and came towards Hope, her face-down raised, "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon."

"I call off my attack. But I do use the trap Galaxy Warping. This keeps xyz monsters from attacking. And I end my turn."

Hope drew (H SPC 5) (C SPC 4), "I activate Speed Spell – Photon Sanctuary. I have to pay two speed counters, but I get two Photon Tokens (H SPC 4) (DEF 0 x2)." Hope's duel runner slowed down until it was even with Crowns. "I end my turn."

Crown drew (Both SPC 5), "I pay four speed counters to activate Speed Spell – Card of Sanctity (C SPC 1). Now I summon another Armored Axon Kicker (ATK 2200). Now I overlay my three monsters."

The symbol on Crown's side disappeared and reappeared on her forehead, "I give into my envy. Come forth servant of Oblivion, Element of Vice – Envious Archfiend (ATK 3200)." As Crown spoke her monsters turned into overlay units and flew into a spiral portal in the air. The monster that came from the portal was a white creature with purplish

"What do you know about Oblivion?" Hope yelled.

"Oblivion is the one who gave me this card. This is the physical form of my envy."

"Who do you envy?"

Crown stopped and Hope lapped around to meet up with her. Crown began to speak, "I envy you. You have everything I can't. You have friends, a family that's there for you. You've even got a marefriend. All I've got is a father that won't pay me the time of day."

Hope had no idea that Crown was so sad, "I'm sorry Crown. If you had just told me that you wanted to be my friend I would have agreed."

"Well now I have something that wants to be my friend." Crown sped off and Hope drove to catch up with her. Crown continued to speak, "My Element is my friend now. And my friend wants to feed on envy. I activate the speed spell Overboost (C SPC 7). Now I pay two speed counters to activate the speed spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Galaxy Warping (C SPC 5). Now I activate the speed spell Silver Contrails. I pay two speed counters and this gives my Element 1000 more attack points (C SPC 3)(ATK 3200-4200). Envious Archfiend, attack Galaxy-Eyes."

The monster flew towards Galaxy-Eyes and punched it, but it wasn't destroyed. Hope looked at the life point screen and saw that it was actually Crown's points that dropped.

**Ruby Crown: 8000-7800**

"Why are your points lower?" Hope asked.

"When Envious Archfiend attacks, I use an overlay unit and pay life points to keep you and your monster safe from harm. But now, your monster goes to my side," as Crown spoke Galaxy-Eyes went to her side of the field. "Now my Galaxy-Eyes attacks you directly. I use your monster's effect (ATK 4000-6800)"

Hope was hit with a blast of light and her duel runner rocked from the force of the blast. Hope started to spin, but regained control.

**Hope's Light: 8000-1200**

"I set two cards and end my turn and your monster returns to you (ATK 4200-3200) (C SPC 1)."

Hope drew (H SPC 6) (C SPC 2).

_That monster of hers is so powerful. I have to get it away from her so I can figure out what's going on._

"I activate the speed spell Negative Reflex. I need to pay all six speed counters for this card (H SPC 0). I when alight synchro or xyz monster is on the field I can summon a dark one from my extra deck. So come forth, Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000)." Dark Leviathan appeared and Hope could feel its dark power beginning to emerge."

_Do not hurt her._

**"I will try, but she is using the spawn of Oblivion."**

"I attack your monster with Galaxy-Eyes and use his effect (ATK 4000-8400). Go **Eternity Photon Stream**!"

**Ruby Crown: 7800-2600**

"Dark Leviathan. End this with **Total Darkness Destroyer**!"

"I activate Nutrient Z. the damage I take from this attack is evened out."

"I set two cards and end my turn."

Crown drew (H SPC 7) (C SPC 3), "I activate my Xyz Reborn to bring back Envious Archfiend (ATK 3200). I activate the effect of my monster; by using an overlay unit I can take a spell or trap you control and set it on my side. Now I end my turn."

_Great, she set my Photon Shock. If I attack I'm going to go down. But perhaps a tie will knock this out of her._

Hope drew (H SPC 8) (C SPC 4), "I overlay Galaxy-Eyes and Dark Leviathan. I combine the forces of Dark and Light. Alone they are powerful, but together they are unstoppable. Come forth, Apophis the Chaos Snake (ATK 3000). I use two overlay units and attack you directly."

"I activate my face-down. Oh look, it's Photon Shock. Now both of us take the damage*****."

Apophis shot a burst of energy at the Photon Shock and the card exploded.

**Hope's Light: 1200-0**

**Ruby Crown: 2600-0**

Cool exhaust shot out of Hope and Crown's duel runners as they slowed to a stop. Hope got off of her runner and ran towards Crown. Just before she got there she was thrown back by a blast of black energy. A cloaked figure appeared out of the blast.

Turvy teleported over to Hope and helped her up as the others ran over from the sidelines. Zach looked at the figure and asked, "Who are you?"

The figure lowered its hood, revealing the head of a black dragon with piercing red eyes, "I am the Herald of Oblivion, but you may call me Dagger."

Dagger placed his hand on Crown's duel runner and she freaked out, "Keep away from my runner you beast!"

The dark dragon looked at Crown and her eyes began to glow red as well. She fell unconscious and Dagger grabbed her and her deck.

"Since you tied my master can still use her," Dagger said. A ring of black and red energy appeared around him and he disappeared.

"I'm going to write letters to Celestia and Cadence," Spike said.

***I changed to effect of Photon Shock to During a battle that involves a light monster. Apophis is treated as light and dark.**


	6. Pride

**Chapter 6: Pride**

"Onward!" the Pie twins called out in unison (they usually do this), "To Manehatten!"

The gang was on the train to Manehatten. Hope, who was still tired from her duel with Crown the day before, was out cold. Zach and Ditzy were in a different car, along with Twilight, Night, Fluttershy, and Discord.

"Are you sure this tournament is a good idea?" Fluttershy asked softly, hiding behind her mane, "This thing called Oblivion seems too dangerous."

"That's what I said," Ditzy agreed.

"I've been planning this tournament for over a year," Zach said, "I can't just cancel. But Celestia has agreed to put her guards in every major location to keep the peace. Anypony using an Element of Vice card will be arrested immediately. And the princess is going to meet with Twilight and I with information about Oblivion."

"It seems strange that I've never found any books on this creature," Twilight said, "I've been through almost every book in the Canterlot royal archives. Do you know anything about him, Discord?"

Discord shrugged, "All I know is that he wants to destroy the world. I came after he was defeated."

As the train came to a stop Zach said, "Night, I want you to help Ditzy make sure Hope stays safe. Over the past couple of days trouble has been finding her like Rarity finds gems."

Night nodded, "I'll do my best. But she might be more like you than we'd like."

Zach sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of."

-Time Skip-

Zach and Twilight were waiting in a penthouse hotel room. It appeared Celestia spared no expense in making sure that they wouldn't be overheard. But she was about two hours late.

"Where is she?" Zach asked impatiently.

"She'll be along shortly," Twilight said, "She probably has a good reason to be late."

At that point Celestia teleported in, "Sorry I'm late! I've just felt really lethargic lately."

"It's alright Celestia," Twilight said, "Do you know anything about Oblivion?"

The solar princess sat down and nodded, "I do. I assume you both know that Faust created the planet and its inhabitants." The other two ponies nodded. "Well, when the three tribes of ponies began to fight with each other, she wanted to stop this unrest. But, being a goddess, directly interfering was dangerous and she needed a proxy. So she created Oblivion as a peacekeeper. His one mission was to keep the ponies from fighting. But he took this too far.

"Oblivion finally decided to prevent all ponies from fighting forever by destroying them. He began to destroy everything, forcing Faust's hoof. She came directly to this world and fought with Oblivion for weeks, but couldn't bring the final blow. Instead, she trapped Oblivion within the planet itself and built a prison on top of it."

"Tartarus," Twilight said.

Celestia nodded, "He's been trapped ever since. But Faust wiped the minds of every pony so they wouldn't remember the bloodshed."

"If she wiped everypony's memories then how do you remember Oblivion?"

"Luna and I were originally the sun and the moon. We were turned into ponies and sent to Equestria shortly before the reign of Discord. But that doesn't matter at the moment.

"It seems that Oblivion found an ally. I looked at the name Dagger; he was an ambassador for the dragons. About three decades ago he was assassinated by some radicals. It appears the power of Oblivion returned him to life."

"Interesting," Zach said, "But what about the Elements of Vice? Or the fact that one of their bearers has a vendetta against my daughter?"

"I'm not sure. But I might know how to track them."

Twilight and Zach looked at Celestia for a moment before Zach said, "Go on."

"It might be possible to use the Elements of Harmony to locate an Element of Vice due to the fact that they are likely opposites. Simply focus on the darkness."

Zach thought for a second and said, "Could I also use this to track Hope through Darkness?"

Celestia suppressed a laugh, "Yes."

Zach's duel disk appeared on his leg. It still acted as an Element of Harmony. He focused on the darkness around him and the gem began to glow. He gasped when he felt not one, but two powerful dark auras. One of them was Hope and Darkness, somehow he just knew. But he didn't recognize the other. Both auras were in close proximity to each other.

"Hope's in trouble!"

-Elsewhere in the city-

"Manehatten is amazing," the Pies said. They went to every major sight in the city. Honeycrisp acted as a guide since she came to Manehatten so much with Rarity.

"We should probably start making our way to the stadium," Ditzy said, "The concert starts in about an hour."

As the group began to move Hope looked at Turvy and saw that she looked more nervous than usual.

"Are you alright?" Hope asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Turvy replied, "There are just so many ponies here and I don't like it being so crowded."

"I hear you Turvs. But try to focus on something else."

Since Hope wasn't looking where she was going, she walked right into a Pegasus couple.

"Sorry about that," Hope said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Of course you weren't," the stallion said. He was black with a yellow mane and tail. "You unicorns always have your noses in the air."

Hope tried to ignore this but it was Ditzy who spoke up, "I don't appreciate you talking to my daughter that way."

The unknown Pegasus mare, who was grey and blue, lowered the sunglasses that were over her eyes and said, "Ditzy, is that you?"

Ditzy looked at the mare closely before saying, "Mother?"

The others backed up as Ditzy stared at her parents.

"So you've actually come back," the stallion sneered, "I never thought I'd see the day the little traitor would return."

This time it was Hope who spoke up for her mother, "Who are you to speak to my mother like that?"

"This is my wife, Star Stream," the stallion said, "I am Melvin Do." Hope had to suppress a giggle as the stallion continued, "We used to be your mother's parents until she left us for that bastard unicorn child of hers."

"Do not insult Dinky!" Ditzy yelled, scaring the others.

"It also seems that you had another child with another unicorn. Where's he at, in the back alleys of that cesspool you call a town?"

"And don't insult my husband either."

"What do you even have against unicorns?" Hope asked.

Melvin looked straight into Hope's eyes and said, "Your kind are nothing but lazy bastards who look down upon everypony else. Pegasi and earth ponies do all the work while the only magic users who do anything of worth are Celestia and Luna. Not even that Twilight Sparkle is useful."

Hope cringed, not only from the cussing but from this Melvin insulting Twilight.

_Three, two, one._

Both Hope and Discord used their magic to hold Night and Dusk back. The last time they heard somepony insult Twilight that pony nearly had to go to the hospital.

Discord began to pull the stallions while Hope dragged Ditzy away from the area.

"Let's just get out of here," Hope said, trying to calm her mother down.

As the group began to walk away Turvy noticed the eyes of the Pegasi turning red. The mark of Oblivion also appeared on their foreheads.

"Hope," Turvy said quietly, "We better run."

"What do you…?" Hope turned around and saw what Turvy saw.

"We weren't done with you," Star Streak said.

"We lost all of our pride when you left us," Melvin added, "We want it back."

Matching black duel disks appeared on their legs and Melvin continued, "Oblivion promised us that we would get our pride back if we would just defeat either you or Zach. And you're the only one here."

Hope's duel disk appeared on her own leg, "Let's go then."

Night stepped up beside hope, his duel disk also on, "I'm not letting you duel on your own Hope. I told your dad that I'd try to keep you safe. I know that you're too much like your father to back down, but I'm going to try to give you some backup. Dusk, get a guard. One should be around here somewhere since Princess Celestia is here."

Dusk nodded and flew off.

"Fine," Melvin said, "We can defeat two unicorns instead of one. Each of us will get 8000 points. If one pony loses, their partner does too."

**Melvin Do: 8000**

**Star Streak: 8000**

**Hope's Light: 8000**

**Flutter Night: 8000**

Melvin drew, "I set three cards and end my turn."

_Just three face-downs? What is he planning?_

Night drew, "I summon Infernity Necromancer (ATK 0). When I summon my monster I can switch it to defense mode (DEF 2000). I set two cards and end my turn."

Star drew, "I set two cards and end my turn."

_More face-downs? Are they using Artifacts? That's the only time I think this strategy could work._

Hope drew, "Since I control no monsters I can special summon Photon Thrasher (ATK 2100). Thrasher, attack Melvin!"

All three of Melvin's face-downs raised, "I activate all three of my Metal Reflect Slime, who special summon themselves (DEF 3000 x3)."

"Stop!" Thrasher's sword stopped inches from one of the Slime's heads. "I summon Shadow Beast Stalker (ATK 1200). I activate Quick Surgery to change the type of all monsters on the field until the end phase. I overlay my monsters and xyz summon Galaxy Stealth Dragon (ATK 2000). I use its effect to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000). I end my turn."

Melvin drew and Star's face-downs rose, "I summon two more Metal Reflect Slimes (DEF 3000 x 2)."

"Thanks," Melvin said, "I overlay my three Metal Reflect Slimes to xyz summon Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer (ATK 5000). I activate its effect to destroy all of your spells and traps." The giant robot fired upon Night's face-downs. "I now overlay my Destroyer with Star's Metal Reflect Slimes and xyz summon Element of Vice – Proud Locomotive (ATK 3600)." A giant train appeared from the overlay network. Black smoke spewed from its smoke stacks.

-Random Alley-

Zach and Twilight ran through the alleys, Zach leading the way with his Element. They made it to one alley and saw Hope and Night dueling two Pegasi. A giant train was on the field.

"That must be the Element of Vice," Twilight said, "I'll call some guards."

Dagger appeared in front of them and said, "I don't think so." Grey energy appeared on both openings of the alley. "I don't think you're going anywhere."

Zach activated his duel disk and tried to levitate a card, but found he couldn't, "Why can't I use my magic?"

"This energy field keeps you from using magic. I just wish for you to watch the duel."

Zach tried to ram Dagger with his horn but Dagger used magic to stop him. Then he pulled a card from his cloak.

"Which card is that?" Zach asked.

Dagger spun the card around. The picture was of six gravestones on a grassy hill with a familiar looking silhouette.

Zach backed up, "No, that was destroyed!"

"I don't believe so. I found it in Canterlot. Now I suggest you watch the duel and ponder what me having this means." Dagger disappeared.

-Back to the duel-

"I now use the effect of my monster. I can detach an overlay unit from my monster and your Galaxy Stealth Dragon to special summon a monster from my deck. I summon Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry (ATK 2900). Proud Locomotive attack Galaxy Stealth Dragon!"

The monster plowed through the small dragon, making Hope slide back a few inches.

**Hope's Light: 8000-6400**

"I use my Simorgh to attack Infernity Necromancer. I'll set a card and end my turn."

Night drew, "I set a monster and one card and activate the spell Wave-Motion Inferno. I tribute it to send all the cards from my hand to the graveyard. I end my turn."

Star drew, "I set a monster and a card and end my turn."

Hope drew, "Galaxy-Eyes, attack with Photon Stream of Destruction! Now I-"

"I activate Imperial Iron Wall to prevent all monsters from being banished."

**Hope's Light: 6400-5800**

As Hope took damage Night thought, "_I can't believe that I'm taking no damage while Hope's lost nearly all of her points. I need to step it up."_

"I set a monster and two cards and end my turn."

Melvin drew, "I set one card and attack Night with Simorgh."

When the card was destroyed a fiendish cowboy appeared.

"When you destroy one of my monsters while I have no cards in my hoof I can special summon Infernity Avenger (ATK 0)," Night said, "Then it becomes the level of the monster destroyed. You destroyed my level four Infernity Archfiend."

"Then I attack with Proud Locomotive!"

Night grinned as his face-down card flipped, "I activate Infernity Force to destroy your Element of Vice!"

The train was smashed to pieces.

"My Infernity Force also allows me to bring back my Archfiend (ATK 1800). Then I get to add an Infernity card to my hoof."

"I end my turn."

Night drew, "I tune Infernity Avenger to Infernity Archfiend to synchro summon Hundred Eyes Dragon (ATK 3000). I use its effect to banish Infernity Dwarf and copy its effect of piercing damage. Thousand Eyes Dragon, attack Star's face-down with Infinity Sight Stream!"

The face-down was a Harpie Lady (DEF 1400).

**Star Stream: 8000-6400**

"I end my turn."

Star drew, "I activate Xyz Reborn to bring back Element of Vice – Proud Locomotive. Attack Hundred Eyes Dragon!"

Hope's face-down rose, "I activate Negate Attack."

"I end my turn."

Hope drew, "I activate the effect of my Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon. While you control an xyz monster I can special summon it and make it level eight. I now overlay my Radius with Night's Hundred Eyes Dragon to xyz summon Shadow Beast Dark Leviathan (ATK 4000). I now use the effect of Dark Leviathan to destroy every card on the field and gain the points of every destroyed monster (ATK 4000-7600). Dark Leviathan, attack with **Total Darkness Destroyer**!"

**Star Stream: 6400-0**

The blast only hit Star, but Melvin dropped to the ground at the same time. Both Pegasi began to glow before fading away.

"Where did they go?" Hope asked. Then she dropped to her knees.

Zach and Twilight ran out of the alley. Night began to panic and said, "I'm sorry, I tried to keep her safe!"

"I saw the whole thing from the summoning of the Element of Vice," Zach said, "You did your best."

Twilight's horn began to glow and said, "I feel some strange magic. It's almost like those two Pegasi were converted straight into energy and removed from the area."

Hope began to stand and said, "Can we go to the concert now?"

-Location Shift-

Dagger was standing in front of the portal to Tartarus. The crystal around Oblivion was cracking, his power increased by the energy released from the duel.

"I was… unfortunate that Pride was defeated," Oblivion said.

"Yes," Dagger agreed, "But we have this." Dagger held up the card from before.

"Yes, the human's greatest mistake: Eternity's End."

**Wow, this took a while to type. I forgot to mention during the last chapter that all Element of Vice cards that have found owners so far belong to moviemaster8510. I only own the Element of Wrath card, whose name has not been revealed.**


	7. Legacy

**Chapter 7: Legacy**

Zach, Ditzy, Fluttershy, Discord, Night, Twilight, and Celestia were sitting in the penthouse. The others were at the concert. Zach had just explaining what happened with Dagger.

"So this Dagger guy just told you to watch the duel?" Night asked, "He was able to negate your magic and he told you to watch the duel?"

"That is curious," Celestia said, "He had full magic abilities, yet wouldn't hurt you. Perhaps you are part of Oblivion's plan."

"I hope not," Zach said, "But that's not the worst thing. The card Dagger had, it was THAT card, Celestia."

Celestia looked nervous, "T-that's impossible. I had it locked away."

"You told me it was destroyed!" Zach yelled.

Excuse me," Discord said, "But what card are you talking about?"

Zach put his head in his hooves, "The only thing I ever did that could destroy Equestria, Eternity's End."

-Manehatten Stadium-

Sweetie Belle had just finished her last song and went backstage. Hope and friends were making their way there as well, since their tickets also doubled as back stage passes. They stopped once a blue light filled the stadium. They turned around to find a blue hologram of Zach floating above the stadium.

"Hello," Holo-Zach said, "Before anypony says anything, this is a prerecorded message. Just listen. First, I must thank Sweetie Belle for allowing me to do this after her concert. Now, all of you obtained a little, black charm when you came here."

Hope looked down at the cube on a string around her neck, along with everypony in the stadium.

"These are designed specifically for the new Duel Monsters tournament. If you don't like the game, keep the charm just because. They'll be released at every shop in Equestria that sells the game.

"I'm sure you're thinking, 'I want to take down this guy so I can be champion,' or, 'How can I beat this guy?'. Well, I'm not participating."

There was an uproar in the stadium. Some ponies were happy while the others are freaked out.

_Why isn't Dad participating?_

"What is going to happen," the hologram said, "is that I'm going to be the prize." Ponies began to talk in confusion. "Those charms are going to keep track of your wins. The top eight duelists will be in the finals. The winner of this tournament will get to duel me for my title."

Ponies began go wild. Some had brought their duel disks and activated them. A couple ponies recognized Hope as Zach's daughter and tried to get her to duel. She turned around and ran backstage and bumped into Sweetie Belle.

The others walked in and Honeycrisp said, "Hi there Aunt Sweetie."

"Hi Crisp," Sweetie replied, "I didn't realize that this would cause so much excitement."

"I think we're all fine," Hope said, "Except maybe Dusk."

Dusk was standing there, staring at Sweetie Belle with a blush on his cheeks. Blitz slapped the back of his head and Dusk snapped back into reality.

"What? Sorry, I'm good."

"Well," Sweetie began, trying to suppress a giggle, "I found this good restaurant not far from here. Anypony want to eat?"

Everypony followed Sweetie and managed to avoid the paparazzi as they went to the restaurant. When they were a few yards away a cloaked stallion walked up to Dusk.

"Hello," the pony said in a deep voice, "May I read your fortune?"

"Um, sorry, but no," Dusk replied.

"Please. I have something important to say." The stallion pulled out a card and revealed it. It was Arcana Force XV-The Fiend. "This is in the future of your party."

Hope just looked at the stallion, "I don't believe in fortune tellers."

"Oh, I'm not one of those fakers. I am a true Seer." The stallion raised his hood, revealing an azure cloak and a pure white mane. His eyes were violet. He pulled back part of his cloak to reveal a duel disk. "I have had a prediction that will concern all of Equestria, but I will only reveal it if the Pegasus I spoke to were to duel me."

Dusk was intrigued about this prediction and he found this pony to be familiar, "Sure. But I swear I've seen you before."

"Be careful," Hope said, "He might be working for Oblivion."

"I don't know who oblivion is, but I… am the Great and Powerful Trixen!" the stallion removed his cloak and revealed his whole body dramatically.

"Right. You look a lot like your mother. Okay, let's duel. Can you help me out Cherry?" Cherry pulled a duel disk that looked like his father's, but white (so it basically looked like Kite's). The group generally used the Pie sisters as duel disk transportation whenever it was uncomfortable to carry saddlebags. The twins figured out how to access trans-dimensional storage space like their mother.

**Blue Dusk: 8000**

**Trixen: 8000**

-Penthouse-

"THE Eternity's End card?" Night asked loudly.

"Yes, that one," Celestia answered.

"Um," Discord interrupted, "I'm still confused."

"Remember when I told you all about this world being a show in mine?" Zach asked. Everypony nodded. "Well, in my world there was also a video going around titled Eternity's End. It was created after it was revealed Twilight would become an Alicorn. No offense, but the decision was unpopular at first.

"A few years ago I created a card version of the video."

-Duel-

"I'll take the first move," Trixen said, drawing a card, "I summon Arcana Force Seven-the Chariot (ATK 1700)." A strange creature appeared and then a holographic coin began to spin in the air. "When my Chariot is summoned I flip a coin. And I predict it will land on tails." Sure enough, the coin landed on tails. The Chariot moved to Dusk's side of the field.

"Why did your monster come to me?" Dusk asked.

"When the coin landed on tails you gained control of the Chariot. Now I activate the continuous spell True Predictions. While you control an Arcana Force monster I can choose the side my coin lands on. Now I activate another spell, Zero Chance. This keeps you from using Arcana Force monsters to xyz summon. Now I activate Double Summon to summon Arcana Force Three-The Empress (ATK 1300)." Another coin appeared. "Thanks to True Predictions I can choose the heads effect. Now, if you normal summon or set I can bring out another Arcana Force. Now I activate Card of Sanctity so we draw up to six card." They drew. "I predict that you drew the Constellar Belt spell card."

Dusk spun his card around, confirming it was the spell, "Nice trick."

Trixen smiled, "There's more where that came from. But I have to end my turn with these two." Two set cards appeared.

Dusk drew, "You know, I thought Seers didn't exist. I suppose you could be cheating, but…" Dusk scanned the area with his Pegasus eyes, "…I can't see anypony spying on us."

"I feel a bit ashamed that you thought I was an imposter. You see, I am a direct descendant of the last known Seer, Clover the Clever."

"Clover the Clever?" the Pie twins said, "You mean one of the founders of Equestria?"

Trixen seemed a bit freaked out by the twins' speech, but answered all the same, "Yes. She was more than clever; she could foresee the clans being united. That gift was passed through the ages to me. Now Dusk, I believe it was your move."

Dusk set a card on his disk, "I summon Constellar Algiedi (ATK 1600)."

"I now use the effect of my Empress," Trixen said, "Come forth, Arcana Force Eighteen-The Moon (ATK 2800)." The coin appeared and landed on heads. "I get to summon a Moon Token (ATK 0)."

Dusk continued his turn, "Okay, since I summoned Algiedi I can summon Constellar Acubens (ATK 800). His effect increases the points of my Contellars by 500 (ATK 800-500) (ATK 1600-2100). I overlay Algiedi and Acubens to summon Constellar Praesepe (ATK 2400). I now attack that Moon Token."

"I activate Negate Attack to stop the battle phase."

"I set a card and end my turn."

Trixen drew, "I tribute my Moon Token and summon Arcana Force Twelve-The Hanged Man (ATK 2200). The coin flips and I choose Tails. When I end my turn one of your monsters gets destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points. Moon, attack Praesepe with Lunar Cannon."

"I activate my Magic Cylinder," Dusk countered.

**Trixen: 8000-5200**

"I end my turn," Trixen said, "Now; I get to destroy one of your monsters. Goodbye, Praesepe."

Dusk drew, "I Monster Reborn to bring back Praesepe (ATK 2400). I now overlay him to summon Constellar Ptolemy 7 (ATK 2700). Now I activate my Soul Taker spell. Now I get to destroy a monster you control. I destroy the Hanged Man. You gain 1000 points."

**Trixen: 5200-6200**

"Now, I attack your Empress!"

"I activate my own Magic Cylinder."

**Blue Dusk: 8000-5300**

"I still have your Chariot," Dusk said, "I attack your Empress."

**Trixen: 6200-5800**

"I activate the effect of Ptolemy. I use an overlay unit to return the Moon to your hoof and end my turn."

Trixen drew and grinned, "I have drawn the key to victory. First I use Hand Destruction." They discarded and drew. "Now I activate Arcana Revival. I pay 1000 points to bring three Arcana Force monsters back from the graveyard, though their effects are negated."

**Trixen: 5800-4800**

Empress, Moon, and Hanged man reappeared, "Now I tribute all three of my monsters. Come forth Arcana Force Extra-The Dark Ruler (ATK 4000). I choose the heads effect. I get two attacks. My first attack goes for the Chariot."

**Blue Dusk: 5300-3000**

"Dark Ruler, attack Ptolemy."

**Blue Dusk: 3000-1700**

"I end my turn and Dark Ruler switches to defense mode (DEF 4000)."

Dusk drew, "I activate Swords of Revealing Light. Now I summon Constellar Sombre (ATK 1550). I now banish Acubens to return Praesepe to my extra deck. I set a card and end my turn."

Trixen drew, "I end my turn."

Dusk drew, "I summon Constellar Pollux (ATK 1700). I overlay Sombre and Pollux to summon Constellar Praesepe (ATK 2400). I end my turn."

Trixen drew, "I activate Mystical Typhoon to destroy those Swords. Now I switch Dark Ruler to attack mode and attack."

"If this attack hits, it's all over," Sweetie Belle said

"I don't think so," Dusk cried triumphantly, "I activate Lumenize. Your attack is canceled and my monster gains points equal to yours (ATK 2400-6400)."

"I'll end my turn."

Dusk drew, "I summon another Pollux (ATK 1700). I attack your Dark Ruler with Praesepe and use his effect to give him another 1000 points (ATK 6400-7400)."

**Trixen: 4800-1400**

"Now Pollux, end this." Pollux slashed down with his strange sword, knocking him down.

**Trixen: 1400-0**

As Trixen's life points hit zero Dusk's charm glowed red and beeped.

Trixen stood up and said, "It looks like you win. Well, I should give you my prophecy. One in your party shall be the one who brings destruction to the world."

"The Fiend," Dusk realized.

"Exactly. It's probably that Oblivion you spoke of. Now, I must go."

A cloud of smoke appeared. When it disappeared Trixen was still there.

"I almost forgot. Take the Fiend." He levitated the card to Dusk. "Now, I leave." The smoke happened again and this time he was gone.

"Is anyone else freaked out?" Turvy asked. Everypony else nodded.

"Perhaps we should go to that restaurant now," Sweetie suggested.

"I'm up for that," Dusk said, his blush returning.

-Penthouse-

"What's so dangerous about Eternity's End?" Fluttershy asked, "Isn't it just a card?"

"I thought so too," Zach replied, "But I was wrong."

**Flashback**

Zach and Night were dueling in the Everfree forest. Zach had Utopia, Ray V, and two face-downs on the field while Night had Hundred-Eyes Dragon. It was Night's turn.

"I activate Dark Hole." "

All of Zach's monsters were destroyed and Zach's face-down rose, "I activate Eternity's End. During my second end phase after I use this card the duel ends in a draw."

"Why do you even want a card like this?"

Zach shrugged, "It just popped into my head."

"Okay then, I attack directly."

**Zach: 4300-1300**

"I end my turn."

Zach drew, "I activate Xyz Reborn to bring Utopia (ATK 2500). Now I discard Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force to overlay Utopia into Number 99: Utopia Dragun (ATK 4000). I can now bring Ray V back in defense mode. Utopia Dragun, attack Hope Stream."

**Flutter Night: 2300-1300**

"I'll end my turn."

Night drew, "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

Zach drew, "I end my turn, so Eternity's End activates."

A ball of energy appeared and exploded. The two duelists were knocked back into trees. Their fur was singed and Zach had a black eye. He looked at the duel field and saw a crater.

"Are you alright?" Zach called out.

"I'm okay," Night replied.

**End Flashback**

"After that we took the card to the greatest minds in the world. Nopony knows why it does what it does."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Discord asked.

Zach shrugged, "Never came up. Though if that card were to be used in a shadow duel, it could blow the universe apart. A true end of eternity. That's why I had Celestia destroy it."

"I couldn't destroy it," Celestia argued, "I tried and the castle was nearly blown apart! If I try again it could blow Canterlot Mountain to rubble."

Zach sat back and sighed, I programmed the card so that a very limited number of ponies."

"How many?"

"Only humanic ponies, those connected to the human world."

"So just you and Lux?"

Zach shook his head, "That would include any children born ponies. That includes Hope."


	8. Spectrum

**Chapter 8: Spectrum**

Hope slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her and her friends had fallen asleep in their hotel room, with Hope ending upon the couch. Dusk had ended up curled up on some blankets and was holding onto a signed poster of Sweetie Belle. Daring Dash was on a chair and Blitz was under it. The Pie Twins were in the only bed that the adults weren't in. The reason for this was simple, Cherry got night terrors if she wasn't in a real bed and still got them half the time. Cinnamon was the only one who could calm her down.

Hope tried to sit up but found Turvy on top of her. Hope put her mouth up to her marefriend's ear and gently blew. Turvy shot up and said, "I'm up! I'm up!"

Hope kissed Turvy and the half Draconequus floated upwards. Hope rolled the floor just as Zach came through the door to the adjacent room.

"Good morning everypony," Zach said, waking the others up, "Today is our last day in Manehatten and we should get to some of the sights."

The others slowly got up, with Daring sleepily asking, "What day is it?"

"Sunday," Blitz replied. The twins' eyes widened, "Sunday!"

The twins began to fly around the room, creating two rainbow trails as they picked up the trash and their saddlebags.

"What's going on?" Dusk asked.

Blitz stopped in front of Dusk with a frown on his face, "Today Hyper Streak is in town!"

Everyponies' eyes widened. Hyper Streak was an old pony who used to be captain of the Wonderbolts. After turbo dueling was released he took it up and became one of the best.

"Hmn," Zach said, "I didn't realize he was here. I guess you want to duel him?"

"Exactly," Daring replied, "And he's probably participating in the tournament too. We could get a free win."

Hope slipped her saddlebags on, "I don't think it will be easy. He's a pro. We can't even beat Dad."

Ditzy and the other adults entered the room. Daring and Blitz flew out the window.

"Can you guys go on ahead?" Hope said, "I want to talk to Dad in private."

The others went on ahead and Hope asked, "Why are you offering up your title as the tournament prize."

"Because," Zach said, "I'm content with life in Ponyville. I actually prefer being in town instead of a big city dueling. I started this tournament to find a duelist capable of defeating me."

"Okay," Hope smirked, "I hope I'm the only pony that can do that."

Zach hugged his daughter, "I hope so too. I always want you to try your hardest."

-Timeskip-

"Where did those two go?" Discord asked.

"We challenge you!" the voices of the twins called out.

"That way," the Pies said.

The group ran to a wide street and saw the twins with a Pegasus stallion. He was green with a purple and yellow mane. His cutie mark was a black spiral.

"I'm sorry," Hyper Streak said in a deep bass voice, "But my duel runner is in the shop and my wings aren't what they used to be."

"That's okay," Blitz said, "We can have a ground duel."

The twins pushed a button on their duel disks and the entire circular top rotated, revealing a second deck. Pegasi usually had that model for going between ground and turbo duels quickly.

"Fine," Hyper said, "I'm happy to duel anywhere. I assume we're going by official two-on-one duels." The twins nodded.

**Hyper Streak: 16,000**

**Daring Dash & Rainbow Blitz: 16,000**

"Go Blitz and Daring!" the Pies cried out, pulling foam fingers from hammerspace.

"Age before beauty," Hyper said, drawing two cards due to the two-on-one rule, "I summon Tech Genus Catapult Dragon (ATK 900)." The strange dragon appeared, "I can now summon a Tech Genus from my hoof, come forth Tech Genus Jet Falcon (ATK 1400). I tune my Jet falcon to my Catapult Dragon to synchro summon Tech Genus Power Gladiator (ATK 2300)." A humanoid warrior appeared. Then, a phantom version of Jet Falcon appeared and flew at the twins."

**D&B: 16,000-15,500**

"What happened?" Blitz asked.

"When my Jet Falcon is used for the summoning of a synchro monster I can hit you with 500 points of damage. I set a card and end my turn."

Daring drew, "I activate the field spell Rainbow Factory." A factory of clouds appeared, but the rainbows were grey. "I activate the spell Spectrum Stream. This allows me to special summon a Prism Knight from my deck. I summon Prism Knight Violet (ATK 1400)." A stripe of purple appeared on the rainbows as a knight in violet armor rose. "When I activate a Spectrum spell card I can summon my Prism Knight Yellow (ATK 800)." The rainbows gained yellow. "I now summon another Violet. I now tune my level one Prism Knight Yellow with my two Violets to synchro summon Prism Gardna (DEF 2300)." A giant prism appeared. "My Violets have the same effect as your Jet Falcon."

**Hyper Streak: 16,000-15,000**

"I set a card and end my turn."

Hyper drew his two cards, "I summon Tech Genus Striker (ATK 800). When I summon a level four or lower monster I can also summon Tech Genus Warwolf (ATK 1200). I tune my Striker to my Warwolf to summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician (ATK 1900). When my magician is summoned I can destroy your face-down. Now I'm going to show you something." Hyper flew high into the air, his monsters following him.

"I tune my Tech Genus Wonder Magician to my Tech Genus Power Gladiator. Go, accel synchro summon!" Hyper's monsters turn into the ring and stars of a synchro summon and he stops flying and falls through them. When he is through they explode into light, creating the new monster. "Behold, Tech Genus Blade Blaster (ATK 3300)." Hyper and his monster land at the same time. "Blade Blaster, attack Prism Gardna."

The monster raised its sword and slashed, but the prism survived.

"My Gardna can survive one battle per turn," Daring declared.

"Then I set a card and end my turn."

Blitz drew, "Nice accel synchro. But you're not the only one. I summon Prism Knight Red (ATK 800)." A red knight appeared and the rainbows gained a red streak. "When I summon Red I can summon another Prism Knight from my hoof. I choose Prism Knight Indigo (ATK 1000)." The indigo streaks appeared on the rainbows. "I activate Double Summon to summon my Prism Knight Violet. I tune my level one Red to my level two Indigo and Violet to synchro summon Prism Sentry (ATK 2300).

"It's time to finish what my sister started. I tune Daring's Prism Gardna to my Prism Sentry." The twins both took off, spiraling around each other as their monsters followed. The go faster and faster. As the monsters turn into stars and rings white energy comes off of the twins. "Go, accel synchro!"

A crystalline Pegasus appears. Its mane and tail are the seven colors of the rainbow.

"We accel synchro summon Spectrum Pegasus (ATK 3500). Spectrum Pegasus, attack with **Color Stream**!"

"I banish my Blade Blaster and activate TGB-D1. This allows me to destroy a monster you control when a Tech Genus monster I control is banished." The trap raised, but a rainbow colored light destroyed it. "What?"

Blitz laughed and pointed to the rainbow factory, "Every time we summoned a different Prism monster we put a Prism Counter on this. When it has four we can negate an effect that targets one of our monsters once per turn. I believe our attack goes through."

Hyper Streak went flying.

**Hyper Streak: 15,000-11,500**

"I set a card and end my turn."

Hyper stood up and drew, "That was a good move, but now I've got my Blade Blaster. I activate TGX3-DX2. This allows me to draw two cards when I return three Tech Genus monsters in the graveyard to my deck. It's time to synchro up. I activate Fiend's Sanctuary to summon a Metal Fiend Token (ATK 0). I now summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician (ATK 0). I tune my Cyber Magician to my Metal Fiend Token to synchro summon Tech Genus Recipro Dragonfly (ATK 300). I activate De-Synchro to turn my Blade Blaster back into Power Gladiator and Wonder Magician. Now I tune Wonder Magician with Power Gladiator and Recipro Dragonfly. Go, delta accel synchro! Tech Genus Halberd Cannon (ATK 4000)!" The monster landed with a loud thud. "Now I attack Spectrum Pegasus!"

"I activate Doble Passe," Blitz called out, "I may not like the dancing, but this saves my monster by changing your attack to a direct one." The monster re-aimed its cannon and hit the twins, knocking them back a few feet.

**B&D: 15,500-11,500**

"Now your monster attacks you," Daring added. Halberd Cannon fired on its master.

**Hyper Streak: 11,500-7500**

"I end my turn."

Daring drew, "I summon Prism Knight Green (ATK 1600)."

"My monster can destroy yours," Hyper said. But before the knight was destroyed a green streak appeared on the rainbows.

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

Hyper drew, "I summon Tech Genus Rush Rhino (ATK 1600). Now I activate TGX1000. This gives my Halberd Cannon 1000 points for every Tech Genus I control (ATK 4000-6000). I attack your Pegasus again."

"I activate Spectrum Barrier," Daring countered, "Your attack is negated, but I take twice the damage."

**D&B: 11,500-6500**

"I'll end my turn."

Blitz drew, "I activate Card of Sanctity. Now I activate Spectrum Drain. The effects of all monsters currently on the field are negated. I summon Prism Knight Red and special summon Prism Knight Blue (ATK 1000). I activate Star Changer to make my Blue level one. I tune Red to Blue to summon my Prism (ATK 0). Now I use my own De-Synchro to summon return my Pegasus to bring back Gardna and Sentry." Blitz looked at Daring, "Are you ready to try this sis?"

Daring nodded, "Let's do it."

Daring and Blitz fly into the air and begin to chant in unison, "We tune these monsters to separate the waves of light and give them new shape." A cone begins to form around the twins. "Come forth, the force of light. Delta accel synchro, Full spectrum Dragon (ATK 4000). As the twins say the last words they both perform a sonic rainboom at the same time, creating two waves of light. As the twins land their ace descends. It looks similar to a neighsian dragon. It is rainbow colored and is flashing light like a prism.

"They managed to summon it," Hope stared in wonder. She knew the card was real, but the twins were never able to summon it.

"It's so pretty," Turvy muttered.

"We use the effect of our dragon. It gains 1000 points for every Spectrum Counter (ATK 4000-9000). While you would have points left if we attacked your Halberd Cannon, you have a weaker monster on the field. Full Spectrum Dragon, attack with **Ultimate Rainbow Stream**!"

**Hyper Stream: 7500-0**

The shining dragon disappeared and the twins' charms recorded their win. They went over to Hyper Streak, who was still staring.

"In all my years," he muttered, "I have never seen such a sight."

"You should see our friend's ace," Daring laughed, "That is a real monster."

"Well, that was an invigorating duel. I have to go, but look me up if you're ever in Cloudsdale. I saw your mother perform the first rainboom in a century their and I'd like to know how she's doing."

"Will do sir."

Hyper flew off and the Pies said, "To the giant green statue of that mare!"


End file.
